


Carpe Diem (in Christmas)

by Josquin M Aubert (StudioVoyagyriam)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Coffee Shops, Cute, Dating, F/F, Family, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Meeting the Parents, No Angst, Non-Sexual, Relationship(s), Romance, Sweet, Useless Lesbians, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioVoyagyriam/pseuds/Josquin%20M%20Aubert
Summary: Minayeon meeting in a cafe and what happens a year later... Featuring Jihyo and Sana. Fluff guaranteed.Mostly them meeting Mina's parents.Nice and a bit random.
Relationships: Im Nayeon & Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Carpe Diem (in Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first story on AO3, so bear with me. I'm StudioVoyagyriam, aka Josquin M. Aubert, nicknamed Josh, from Asianfanfics and Wattpad. I hope you'll enjoy it!

#  **Carpe Diem in Christmas**

## Minayeon AU

It’s a beautiful day in December in Seoul, Korea. This night snow fell, and I hope that it will snow at Christmas and it will stick… Each year, the first snowfall in Seoul happens in late November or early December, but it rarely sticks… 

  
My nose and mouth are covered by my red scarf. I walk quickly to keep warm towards my workplace. It’s a cozy café and tea shop where people use to work or read while drinking a hot beverage and maybe eating a piece of cake. 

  
The little bell on the door sounds when I enter the place. Three heads turn towards my direction, my coworkers and a client who quickly dives again into work. I’m greeted by a glare and a grin. My superior, Jihyo, the shop owner, scolds me for being late twice this week. I apologize again, but Jihyo is a kind person and says that it doesn’t matter now because I’m just late for eight minutes, and that it’s not crowded yet because they just opened, but that I shouldn’t be late anymore…  
I didn’t really pay attention to her ranting and apologized a couple of times, adding that I won't be late anymore. Sana, my co-worker, who's also my best friend, was mimicking Jihyo’s expressions behind her back, and I had to bite my lip for stopping myself from laughing at it. When my boss was tired of talking about responsibility and organization and school and studies and sleep time, and I don’t remember what else, she just sighed, gave me my apron and headed to the kitchen for taking out the ginger cookies from the oven.

  
Sana approached me, still grinning at me:  
“Hey, Nay! Why were you late? Did you finished studying late again?” she said. “You shouldn’t work that much; you should care about your health more. You know you’re already the best of your prom, no need to study more,” she added without letting me answer her questions.

  
“You started to sound like Jihyo! But, in the end, you just want me to go to your silly parties, and I don’t think that alcohol is healthy, by the way,” I said to her while chuckling and putting my apron on. I gazed at the tables, and I saw the only client, working on a laptop.

* * *

  
“You sound like a grandma.”

  
“Yah! Respect, young lady,” I playfully scold her, still staring at the beautiful girl who is slightly frowning, making a small line above her nose, between her eyebrows because of concentration.

  
Sana notices my stare and says with a playful tone, “She’s been here every day, since, when was it?” there’s a small silence as she mimics trying to remember and then states, “it’s been three weeks, Nayeon. You’re going to make the girl poor!” she playfully slaps my arm.

  
“Ow! What was that for? It’s not my fault if that woman likes this place!” I whine at Sana, who smirks while just saying, “Yeah, right.” I didn’t understand when I heard her mumble, “Love makes people blind indeed.”

I just ignored her and started fixing the teapots and washing the coffee machines. Sana just re-counted the coins in the cash register and smiled politely at every new client coming in.

  
She elbowed me while saying, “Keep an eye on the register, will you?” she walked to a table next to the beautiful girl’s table where a group of loud girls just seated for taking their order and not-so-discreetly touching now and then a pale cute girl. She’s talking even more to them; she almost drops her pencil on the floor. Gosh! My friend is so flirty and clumsy at the same time. No wonder that she hasn’t got a girlfriend yet. But she’s the college beauty. All the guys are head over heels for her; I wonder what is so special about her. Wait, am I jealous? No. I’m just wondering. I glance at the beautiful girl. I’m so absorbed by my thoughts that I overlooked that Sana is back.

  
“Her name is Mina; she’s Japanese, she’s in junior year. It’s all I have for now.”

  
I don’t understand. “What are you talking about?” “The beauty who’s been crushing on you for the past weeks. She doesn’t have coffee in her cup anymore. Go fill it and ask for her number. Now go!” She pushes me out of the counter and puts the coffee pot in my hands while I’m still oblivious of what is going on. Blame my sometimes slow brain. Well, I’m a valedictorian anyway. Argh! Just forget what I said. Wait. Where am I going? I don’t have control of my body.

My legs lead me to her, right, Mina. Mina, what a beautiful name… It doesn’t sound Korean, though. Oh, right. Sana said she’s Japanese. Shit! I’m just in front of her; she slowly raises her head with a questioning look. I don’t say a word. What a fool I am. I suddenly take control of myself and blabber:  
“H-hey. Y-your cup. You know your cup is empty so- I-I thought that- I. Should. Maybe… Hmmm. Refill it. Hmmm, d-do you want my phone number? I mean. No. I mean, I need, no, it’s not what I meant.” I sigh, “Do you want more coffee?” I finally said without stuttering. Gosh, I completely made a fool out of myself, and now she’s laughing at me, or more like, chuckling at me? Her laugh is so sweet and silent that it resembles a giggle.

  
She notices my blank expression and stops laughing and just gummily smiles at me: “Yes, please,”  
The first two words she said to me after her “thank you” when I first met her. I was working as the cashier that day, and when I gave her the return, she said, “thank you” to me. I was so mesmerized by her that day that I didn’t even say the professional “Thank you for choosing us. We hope we can see you again here soon!”.

  
I am, once again, spacing out. She must think that I’m a weirdo, staring at her strangely and talking nonsense. I didn’t even realize that I served her coffee and that she had my phone and was typing something on it. She returned it to me with a coy smile as she was standing gracefully. After leaving some coins on the table for the coffee, she got out of the coffee shop, elegantly walking.

  
I am left, standing on the same spot, stupidly, staring at the door, where that goddess came out and disappeared if my sight, until Sana comes near me and shakes my arms:  
“Stop spacing out, you idiot! I’m talking to you!”

  
“Huh? What? Eh?” I say super-quickly, waken up from my day-dream.

  
“What did you tell her?

  
“…”

* * *

  
One year later…

“Honey, why are you so nervous?” Mina says softly to Nayeon.

They are in their car; Mina is driving towards her parents' house. It’s been a while since she noticed her girlfriend fidgeting in her seat, flattening and stretching for a hundred times her skirt, rubbing the bridge of her nose with the back of her index finger, the rest of her fingers forming a fist like she always does when she’s absorbed by her thoughts.

“It’s just that... ugh! I don’t know, Mina. It’s just that… Don’t you think it’s too soon?” Nayeon blabbers.

“Nayeon, it’s been an entire year that we have been dating, it’s been six months since you moved in with me, and it’s been an eternity that you think it’s too soon. Can’t you just admit that you’re terrified of the idea of meeting my parents?!” Mina says with an I’m-so-done-with-you playful look that Nayeon, being as dense as she always is, doesn’t read correctly.

“Minariiii, please don’t get mad again…”

“You know what, Nayeon? I should. I should get mad right now.” Mina says, now serious. Leaving her attention from the road to look at Nayeon who, unconsciously gulps.

“I should get mad, because I’m starting to wonder if we are serious, no, I’ll correct: if YOU are serious about me. Cause I am here. Okay?! So-” Mina adds.

“I am serious about you, Mina. Don’t play like you’re a fool. You know very well that I love you and I could do anything just to have a second more in my life with you. You know it very damn well, so don’t play like you don’t know.” Nayeon says with a serious tone.

“Then, why? Why didn’t you ever mentioned introducing me to your parents? Why-” Mina says with a softer tone, looking back at the road.

“Mina, you- you know that my parents are catholic and Korean and you- you’re Japanese,” Nayeon says with a broken voice.

Mina doesn’t utter a single word. She’s still staring at the road until she parks at the roadside, in the middle of nowhere. She takes a deep breath:

“So, it’s about that, huh. Listen, Nayeon, I’m Japanese, and you’re Korean, and we can’t change that. I’m a girl, and you’re a girl, and we can’t change that. You’re two years older, and I’m still in college, and we can’t change that. But, we love each other, and we can’t change that either. So, for now, you’re stuck with me, little rabbit? Do you understand? If we- if we ever break up-” “Shush. Please listen to me,” Mina said in a soft voice when Nayeon was about to interrupt her. “If we ever broke up, I don’t want the reason to be political, religious, social or whatever. I want it to be because we don’t… And I don’t want any regrets. You know the rule, right?” Mina starts moving closer to Nayeon...

“Carpe diem,” Nayeon answers in a whisper, looking intensely at Myoui Mina’s eyes.

“Right, carpe diem. The past and the future that doesn’t matter. What matters is the present and, right now, I love you and-”

“And I love you too. And if our paths will ever part ways, we’ll never have regrets because we knew each other, and we lived that to the fullest.” Nayeon completes, her gaze on Mina’s lips.

“Exactly. Never forget that. You have no reason to be nervous because primo: if they don’t like you, fuck it! We don’t care!” Mina tries to cheer her up, making gestures with her arms and backing up, oblivious of Nayeon. 

“We do care a little, though…” Nayeon says, chuckling.

“Right…” Mina says with a pout.

“Can you please kiss me now? This conversation is really exhausting me,” Nayeon says, a bright smile on her face, pointing at her red heart-shaped lips. 

“Tempting…” Mina replies in a husky voice, leaning towards the Korean girl.


End file.
